(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for allowing a portion of a stringed musical instrument, such as a guitar or a bass, to be replaced.
(2) Prior Art
Many stringed musical instruments consist of a body and a neck. Typically, the body and the neck are a unitary structure. As a result, one is unable to replace a neck, such as a fretted neck, with another neck, such as a fretless neck without risking serious damage to the musical instrument.
It is known in the art to bolt on a neck to a guitar body. However, these prior art systems do not perform well because the neck secured by the bolt(s) does not stay in a constant position or in perfect alignment. As a result, the guitar is often out of tune.